


It's a Headspin

by Anticipatio



Series: He's My Collar [5]
Category: Campaign (Podcast), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal, Anal Sex, Begging, Coming Untouched, Cybernetics, Feelings, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Discussions, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anticipatio/pseuds/Anticipatio
Summary: It was the prospect of heat and tangled limbs that made Blue, a certified workaholic, want the day to end.





	It's a Headspin

The problem with pre-planning was that it was easy to psych yourself out until you became a nervous train wreck, Blue mused. His legs twitched incessantly as he played wildly on a virtual keyboard, the notes echoing from the caf bar across the Bluebird. The stormtroopers posted on the ship knew better than to interrupt him, but it was becoming harder to deal with the Mood™ he was radiating.

He and Zero had planned for this after how well Blue responded to the “trial”. This time, though, they waited until they were able to take a rare day off. Just in case he was once again incapable of functioning the next day. Thinking about that sent a shameful little shiver up Blue’s spine. 

Synox stood at parade rest behind the minister and stared, waiting for the best time to step in to minimize the risk of being yelled at. One of Blue’s fingers slipped uncharacteristically, and he grumbled and began to stretch out. The clone braced himself and addressed him with a curt, “Sir.”

It was virtually impossible to sneak up on Blue on his own ship, but for once he jumped and took a moment to regain his composure with a deep sigh before turning to face the commander. “Synox,” he smiled genially and completely artificially, “What could I do for you?”

“I believe Agent Zero was looking for you, Minister,” Synox lied. Blue seemed to pale almost instantly and he raised his unimpeded brow, “Is something the matter between you two?”

“No!” Blue yelped, voice bordering on cracking. He took another deep breath and corrected, “Nothing is wrong between me and On- Zero.” He stood up straight from the stool with impeccable posture and produced his cane with a flourish, yet still somehow felt dwarfed despite being at eye level with the clone from the incredulous look aimed at him. Synox nonetheless stepped to the side, out of the way of the minister’s clumsy charge.

They’d be a lot more subtle if Blue wasn’t so easily provoked, he thought. Or if they did a better job soundproofing the CO’s quarters. He was starting to consider moving his quarters from across Blue’s.

The cockpit was quiet besides the hum of electronics keeping track of the ship’s systems during the jump through hyperspace. The lack of distant orchestral music pulled Zero from his game with a sigh. He swiveled his chair to greet Blue with a pixelated raised eyebrow matched with an equally suggestive pixelated smirk, “You’re early.”

Blue blushed faintly and grumbled, “Don’t be so presumptuous.” He hobbled to the co-pilot’s seat and collapsed onto it in a distinctly undignified manner. “Synox said you were calling for me,” he started conversationally.

“I didn’t—”

“Oh, I know.”

Zero displayed narrowed eyes, “So why did you come?”

“What, a guy can’t come and visit his best bud without ulterior motives?” Blue grinned, practiced and deliberate. He tried to lean back casually, but the gesture was ruined with how jumpy his leg was.

“Some guy? Sure,” Zero grumbled, turning back to the ship controls and fiddling with the Bluebird’s voice settings, “ _You_ specifically? Nah.” A warbling screech of an announcement echoed down the halls alerting a shift change for the night, interrupting whatever Blue was preparing to say. He flinched and sneered, working to reverse the changes remotely as Zero continued, "So if you want something from me, you gotta spill, buddy.”

That gave Blue pause. “Mnrgh.” His knee twitched nervously and hyperactive. “I was thinking of taking a break for the night. Skipping the meeting with the editors.” He gave his employee a desperate look over the opacity of his glasses, “Letting them handle the rest?”

“And?”

“Do I _have_ to say it?” The blank-screened tilt of a head made the nerves in his throat swell. Blue made several aborted moves to ruffle his hair and clean his glasses, nervously eyeing the door. “Just—,” he squeaked meekly, “Can we just...?” The shit-eating grin on Zero’s helmet belayed his delight. “We can. Havesexnow?” he said in one breath, blushing pink up to his ears.

Zero stood and meandered over, casual and loose, to cage Blue in with hands clutching the armrests on either side of his seat. He leaned in close and put on the lowest, growliest voice he could muster, “That’s what I thought.” Quickening breaths fanned over his faceplate at the proximity. “We oughta head back to your room then, shouldn’t we?”

The little nod Blue gave him was just adorable and innocent enough to make Zero feel like being even more of a bully. He turned on his heel without touching the human and sauntered out into the empty hall, quietly amused at the blundering scuffle following behind closely.

Blue’s room was as impeccable as always, with stacks of paper neatly sorted on his desk and the ajar closet door displaying organized outfits. The noteworthy part, however, was the set of sheets on his bed. Instead of nice silk, they appeared to be standard issue cotton, wrinkled and matte. Zero meandered around and ran his hand over the surface of the bed. “Take a seat.”

The instinct to talk back, to protest, was still _there,_ but it was overwhelmed by lust unbecoming of a politician in Blue’s mind. His legs moved automatically to sit on the edge of the cot. Whatever menial things were on his desk looked to take up most of Zero’s attention, so Blue jumped when he suddenly heard an authoritative, “Strip.” He shivered and pulled at his gloves, coat, etc. etc., until he was nude with his clothes neatly folded to the side topped with the frames of his glasses. It seemed silly to be self-conscious at this point, but he instinctively curled in to hug his legs against his chest. 

The pale, peachy-red downy hairs scattered on Blue’s body was still fascinatingly unfamiliar to Zero. Despite his awkward, lanky angles, he was soft and smooth to the wiry texture of the gank’s fur. The hunter turned back and gave into the urge to glide the leather of his gloved hand over the human’s skin. Something warm coiled through him at the wispy moan that barely passed through Blue’s lips and drove him into action.

Wild curls came undone from Blue’s artfully tousled hair as he was thrown down onto the mattress and pinned by the wrists in a cybernetic grip. Zero settled to straddle his thighs and a free hand skimmed down his torso, coming to a stop just above his groin and making him whine and roll his body to meet the touch. His guard loomed and dug his gloved fingers deep into the soft muscle of Blue’s belly and drew out a gasping apology, “S-sorry, sorry sir.”

Little hearts displayed on Zero’s screen as he silently resumed his movements until he was skirting past Blue’s half-hardness down to brush his perineum. “I assume,” he murmured, massaging the thin wrists with the pad of his bionic thumb before disengaging and sitting back on his heels, “That you got more than just some changed sheets prepared?”

A high, inarticulate sound from the back of his throat overrode whatever Blue was initially going to say before he coughed sharply and tried to speak again. “In the drawer.” 

The bottle was not unused. The bright blush that heated Blue’s face at the sight made Zero chuckle aloud as he flipped the top loudly. His eyes raked over the human’s body as he warmed lube on his organic hand, tracing constellations in the familiar freckles. Blue squirmed and reached up to grasp at the bionic arm, eyes wide and sweet through his lashes as he wordlessly begged his lover back down.

Maybe he should have been offended that Zero probably (rightfully) assumed that he used the lube for an activity decidedly _not_ external, but the little bit of urgency from being roughly stretched made Blue appreciate that his desires were so clearly received. He gasped and rocked back against the fingers pushing into his ass, biting into his knuckle to stifle his whimpers.

His hands were once again restrained over his head in an inhumanely strong grip and he was unable to stop the sounds from leaking though the teeth biting his lower lip. “You sound so pretty,” Zero cooed, “Wanna hear you.” Blue groaned and nodded jerkily in assent, immediately clawing at the clasps of his guard’s jumpsuit ineffectively once released.

Projecting a thin smirk, Zero swatted the exploring hands away and palmed at his clothed hardness with his unoccupied hand. Blue’s eyes traced the movement keenly as he methodically undid the closures of his outfit. Once released, he stroked himself with light touches in rhythm with the hand working between the minister’s open legs.

It took very little time to gather the excess slick and spread it down the length of his dick, but Zero moved deliberately and slowly as if avoiding spooking a wild animal. He situated himself over Blue on his elbows, nudging the side of his head fondly. “So good,” he rumbled, a purr deep in his chest as he leaned in to press their bodies tight together. 

Heat bloomed across Blue’s body at the praise and every nerve ending was so very sensitive to every point of contact with Zero. He wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulders and curled his fingers into the fabric of his loosened jumpsuit to ground himself. Zero’s dick rubbed tantalizingly against the cleft of his ass and against his balls, and he clung harder with a soft, pleading groan. There was a pause as they rocked lazily against one another before the hunter guided himself ever so carefully forward.

The broad head breached Blue bluntly and he cried out, toes curling. There was the slightest burn despite prepping but the stretch also felt so _intimate._ His heels dug into the small of Zero’s back to urge him on and he inhaled sharply with anticipation at the bump of the first joint bone catching against his rim. The slip of it entering his body made Blue release the breath he’d been holding in desperate whines. 

Zero growled possessively and sat up to secure a grip on Blue’s hips. He pulled back for a moment, relishing the way his human whined and scrabbled against his arms, and thrust deeper. He slowly repeated the motion, grinning lasciviously. Blue was keening with each movement, breath hitching at the swell of each joint until Zero’s hips slotted flush against his.

They panted loudly in the silent room, equally overwhelmed with the intense sensation of being joined. Zero throatily groaned and brought his organic hand up to cup Blue’s jaw for a heated moment, “ _Mine._ ” He reared up, folding Blue in on himself. The human threw his arms back over his head to brace himself on the metal bar of the cot and canted to grind against the gank’s hips and into his steel grip with a low moan. A robotic hand seized the thigh of his good leg to pull him open obscenely wide and Zero drove into his ass hard enough to make stars appear in his vision as he bucked into each thrust.

Blue’s body felt supple and perfect in every way, like he was made to fit around Zero’s cock and into his bruising hands. He panted and rolled his hips fluidly, relishing in each moan he forced out of the willing being under him. From where he hunched over, he could admire the sinewy, freckled muscle that flexed along with his thrusts and the blissed-out expression on Blue’s face as he peered down to where they connected. He was making all sorts of needy sounds that sent flames raging straight through Zero’s pelvis and urged him faster and harder.

Every thrust caused a pool of heat to stir in Blue’s belly with the dull, satisfying ache of being filled to his core. Some delirious part of his mind was both surprised and disappointed that he couldn’t see a bulge in his abdomen from how far he felt Zero’s cock in him, but even that very thought made him moan and beg for more. “Pleas’sir,” he slurred, breathless and already sounding as fucked-out as he wanted to be, “Please, more, I can take it, _I need it._ ”

“Oh?” Zero snarled, “I dunno if you know what you’re asking for, boss.” He pulled out all the way and scooted back, leaving Blue to fall flat against the mattress and hiss, obviously frustrated with the turn of events. He tore the hands from the headboard and flipped the minister onto his belly, making him yelp in shock. He loomed over Blue and hoisted him up to his knees as he entered smoothly a second time. 

Blue yelled out at the drag of the bony protrusions along his prostate. The knot that started to form at the root dug into him and had his legs shaking, like he’d collapse if the flared points of his hips weren’t being held up with bruising strength. Overwhelmed, he moaned from deep in his chest as he was pounded into the bed. He could so clearly imagined riding Zero’s cock, or bending over his desk, or being fucked against the wall of a utility closet. Each scenario sounded impossibly hotter than the last and the racing images made his length twitch.

There was something lovely about the mewling, quivering human Zero had in his grip. Blue’s arms were splayed out with fingers twisting into the pillowcase and his head tilted to the side, eyes unfocused and hair strewn around his face like a raging wildfire. His tongue lewdly hung out from between his wet lips as he moaned and jolted with each thrust, looking straight out of a porno. Zero damned his past self for leaving the helmet on with how much he wanted to sweep down and swallow each sound in his own mouth.

It took little more than the slightest tilt of his hips before Blue’s sweet spot was mercilessly and precisely hit. “Ah, _hah,_ ” he choked out, toes curling, “ _Oni!_ ” He strained with his spine bowed, cumming untouched and without warning onto the sheets, acutely aware of how he feverishly gasped half-formed thoughts. The rational part of his mind would have been horrified at what his dumb lizard brain was trying to force out of his mouth if it wasn’t preoccupied formulating plans for next time, and the times after that.

Blue opened his eyes, unaware that he’d closed them in his stupor, and watched out of his periphery as Zero hunched over him with a breathless, “ _Kriff,_ ” as he came buried hilt-deep. The knot opening him _that_ much more made his oversensitive body spasm and sent him keening. The neat-freak in him was ashamed at how turned on he was by the hot cum settling in his belly and dripping in thick rivulets from between his trembling thighs, but the affectionate bump of a helmet against the side of his head silenced that protesting thought quickly.

“Sorry,” Zero grunted, sliding a hand under Blue’s chest to pull him upright onto his lap to take the weight off his no doubt sore knees, “Should’ve asked—”

“‘S fine,” Blue rasped. He winced as he settled back against his guard’s chest, indeed sore but thoroughly satisfied. A deep, throaty purr reverberated against him and made a new kind of heat trickle down his spine. “I’m fine with it,” he vaguely murmured, though to some extent the way he dodged admitting that he liked being plugged by Zero’s knot made him feel more embarrassed than he think he would have been if he’d just been straightforward.

A hand towel neatly folded on the nightstand was just barely too far away to grab without shifting Blue in his lap, but Zero suffered through the sensitive spike that made him flinch knowing that they’d be a dry, cakey mess otherwise. The hiss he heard from the jostling almost made him regret moving. He hummed soothingly and brushed down Blue’s body, carefully skirting around where they were joined with slow, light ministrations.

Caring for Blue after the act should have been an annoyance at best with how much he wordlessly complained, but Zero found it strangely charming. It would have been easy to chalk it up to his role in whatever amalgamation of a relationship they were in, but the little touches and sleepy fussing were starting to put him in a bad way. 

His knot deflated gradually until the he was able to pull out. Cleaning more of the glistening fluids made them both twitch, oversensitive, until Zero gave up with a quiet, “Good enough.” He sprawled on his back with Blue lankily and awkwardly tangled with him, and a little niggling voice reminded him that they should talk about this. He hated that it was right. Zero swallowed the weight in his throat and blurted, “We should—”

Without hesitation, Blue snapped, “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Can you _not_ be a child for once?”

Blue sat up on his elbows and craned his head to glare daggers at the blank faceplate reflecting a mirror of his indolent expression. “Don’t you _dare_ —”

“Force, sorry,” Zero groaned, suddenly feeling suffocated in the confines of his helmet. He wanted to pull it off and face Blue earnestly, but the thought also made the fur on the nape of his neck prickle. At the very least, he wanted to diffuse the situation before it turned into a genuine argument. “I just mean, we can have a mature conversation about this.”

“Do we _have_ to?” Blue flopped back down to avoid eye contact, or whatever their equivalent was with the barrier.

The room went quiet, tense. Zero lazily drew shapes into whatever skin he could reach, goosebumps rising under his fingertips. “It’s just. The way you look at me sometimes,” he murmured. It took a moment to formulate feelings into words, a moment more of their body heat intertwining where they touched. “Like I’m something valuable. Precious?”

He could hear Blue’s eyebrows knit in his response, “Of course you are.” He preened under the attention. “I only keep the best things, you know.”

Anyone else would have been insulted at being referred to as if they were an inanimate object, but Zero laughed dryly, “I meant more than an asset, boss.” He tilted his head, “Or a sex toy.”

Blue’s face lit up pink and he snorted, “I know.” He twisted to lay chest-to-chest with his employee, body molding to fit flush against him. “I’m not very good at this,” he admitted, painfully honest.

Zero hummed and parroted, “I know.”

“And if word were to get out—”

“I’d be out of a job too.” He cracked his neck nervously and reached to fidget with the seals of the faceplate. Blue’s hands shot up and weaved with his, eyes bright and focused as they turned the latches and pulled the pieces of the helmet away. “You’re looking at me like that again.”

Nervous fingers came up to card through the coarse fur along Zero’s jawline and Blue whispered, “I suppose you know why.” He leaned up and brushed his lips ever so softly against his companion’s, tasting oil and metal and electricity on his breath. It was different from the frantic, biting kisses as they rut against one another in the throes of passion. This was something slow and languid, like they had all the time in the world to explore the contours of each other’s face with feathered touches of hands and lips.

A sharp, singular knock from outside the room made them both go rigid. They frantically gestured wordlessly to one another, as if trying to convince the other to speak up. “Minister?” a voice echoed from the other side of the door, heavy with a Mando’a accent. Blue looked helplessly at Zero and spoke up weakly, “Yes, commander?” He cursed under his breath at the roughness of his voice.

“Well,” Synox started, a rare, amused smile audible in his speech, “The editors couldn’t get ahold of you and wanted me to ask if you wanted to join them for the editorial meeting, but I’ll just let them know that you’re _preoccupied_ with your bodyguard—”

“ _Usenye!”_

**Author's Note:**

>  _Usenye:_ Mando’a; an obscenity that transliterates to “go away!”
> 
> Kinda like “fuck off!”
> 
> Head cannon! I would imagine Zero runs a teeny bit hot because of all the cyborg bullshit. Like maybe the surface of metal parts of his body are cool just because they are exposed but his hugs (and his _hugs_ ) are maybe a little stifling. Probably no more than a human with a fever, though.
> 
> Also special shout out to the song the title is inspired by: Headspin by the Butcher Babies. A real banger sung by some awesome, hot ladies.


End file.
